Kara and Winn needs a holiday
by Jessiegal18
Summary: Kara and Winn taking a love holiday. inspired by the song: love needs a holiday by Reba
**ok I know this is not my best but right now I am working on something big and needed to take a break so I decided to write this.**

 **Song: Love needs a holiday**

 **Artist: Reba**

 **Love needs a holiday**

"Love Needs a Holiday"

Kara was circling the Holiday Inn

Just about to go 'round again

When her cell phone rang and it was him saying', "Room 183"

They've never done this before, but when he met her at the door

They broke out smiling because they were sure that this is what they need

She said, "Alex's got the kids"

And he said, "We got the room for the weekend"

[Chorus:]

They love their kids and their house and that dog in the yard

Oh and their neighbors for the most part

They love each other, but it's hard to be lovers

When life gets in the way

Sometimes love needs a holiday

He hung up the DO NOT DISTURB

To shut out the rest of the world

48 hours of just him and her

You can't get this at home

She pulled the covers back and

He said, "Yeah I'm in to that"

Winn wrapped his arms around Kara and pulled her to him.

She leaned in to lock their lips together like two gummy bears in a hot summer day.

Winn and Kara backed into the wall, Winn hands started to tug Kara shirt up when he finally got it off of her, he flings her shirt over his shoulder.

She copied his actions; she tugged his shirt up and off and threw over his shoulder.

Her hands started to roam over his chest, up and down his back.

His hands started to roam over her body; he lowered his hands down her body to cup her butt.

She jumped to wrap her legs around his waist, breaking apart to catch their breath.

He placed his mouth on her neck to suck and bit.

She leaned her head back against the wall to let out a deep moan.

She reached down to unbuckle his jeans and pushed them down as far as she could without causing his lips to move from her neck.

He reached around her to unclip her bra.

He pulled it off.

Lowering his head to kiss her chest, she reached down to unzip her skirt, she was about to let it drop when his hands yanked it up to let it hang around her waist.

He smiled when he saw that she was wearing her lacy, see through panties.

He starts to pull on those sexy panties, which caused her to moan in his ear.

He let out a grunt when he felt her wrap her hand around his manhood and pulled.

She giggled when she felt how turned on he was in her hand.

He leaned his head down to suck on her nipple; she moaned when she felt him twisted and sucks her nipple.

She needed him and she needed him now.

What seemed like seconds both of them were complete free of their remaining clothes.

Laying skin on skin, Winn ran his hands up and down her body.

Kara rested her forehead on his; she started to rub her body against his.

He caught both of her hands and raise to hold them above her head.

She wrapped her legs around his hips to rest her opening to his hot member.

Causing both of them to let out a deep moan, with what seemed like a quick moment he entered her.

She let out a sexy gasp and digging his knees into the mattress lean up and down her body.

He rested his hands by her head so he can move up and down her body.

She kept letting out gasps and moaning as he continued to pump into her.

Both of them moaned and groaned as their bodies moved together as one.

Kara body started to shake and tremble as she felt herself orgasming.

Winn groaned deeply as he felt himself starting to cum.

Kara let out a satisfied sigh as she let her legs drop from around Winn waist.

Winn lowered himself to rest on top of her.

They flopped down together and took a nap

No you can't get this at home

They woke up in each other's arms

And that's where they spent the rest of the weekend

Room service dinner with candles and wine

A night with no homework and no baby crying

They hold each other like they used to do

He whispers, "Girl, I've missed you"

Needs a holiday

He hung up the DO NOT DISTURB

Love needs a holiday

(Love needs a holiday)

Just shut out the rest of the world

Love needs a holiday

(Love needs a holiday)

 **FINALLY I GOT IT DONE! I just watch the final episode of supergirl and I so can't wait until the next season to beginning. But I am mad that Kara and James kissed** **but I will get over it**


End file.
